Family Relations (DWNCIS Xover)
by LunaEclipse135
Summary: What happens when the Doctor,Clara and Danny land in modern day Washington DC, in NCIS's own navy yard? What happens when someone form his past comes back? (Gibbs,Tony,Tim,Jenny Shepard,Ziva,Abby more)
1. Chapter 1 Background Info

**(A/N) This is not a real chapter as this is the premiere of the story. This is a hobby for me so when inspiration strikes me I will start to write another chapter. Please be patient as I have class and homework as well. I do not own any charachter other than Nova. Thoughts are placed in** ** _Italics_** **as they are a inner monologue. Thoughts will also be a new paragraph for example**

 **P1** ** _:I thought we were friends but if this is the way she is gonna be I don't want to be her friend._**

 **I hope you enjoy! And I don't have a Beta reader so the typos are my fault all the way!**

The TARDIS landed outside NCIS in Washington D.C. Abby Scuito ran over-as she was coming back from lunch and yelled

"What is that thing? Never mind I don't care get it off my Navy Yard" She banged on the door. The doors slowly opened to reveal a man who had a shifty look on his face. A disembodied voice asked

"Doctor are we there?" The doors opened wider to reveal a woman with her arms crossed and a man with his hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Yes Clara we are here, I think" The man at the door stepped out and held out his hand "I'm the Doctor whats your name?" Abby grabbed his hand and shook it.

"My name is Dr. Scuito." She looked over his shoulder at the other two still in the TARDIS "Who are you?"

The woman answered "I'm Clara and the guy behind me is Danny." Clara stepped forward "What do you do here at NCIS Dr. Scuito?"

Abby answered with a sharp and snappy "Forensics." And turned away when her phone started to ring "Let me take this quick, Hello?"

"This is Dr. Abigail Scuito's Lab and Dr. Scuito has results she better get down here and check" The voice said. Abby started laughing,

"Stop messing around Nova" Abby said happily.

"Did you just say Nova?" The Doctor asked.

"Yas, so what whats your deal bruh?" Abby, Asked putting her hands on her hips

"I think I know your Nova. Take me to your Nova...NOW!" The Doctor yelled.

"Fine, jeez you don't need to yell." Abby said

Abby: _I hope you are not the Nova he is looking for Novs._


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I decided to change the previous chapter to chapter 1 and this one to chapter 2 because if I didn't the numbering would be off and it would bug me! Enjoy this special installment of Family Relations!**

When they got to the lab Nova was rocking out to Abby music, and switching the tests, getting the results and prepping the new ones.

¨NOVA,¨ Abby yelled over the blaring music ¨WE NEED TO TALK!¨ Nova immediately turned off the music and turned to face Abby.

¨What do we need to talk about Abbs?¨ Nova asked looking up from the remote. ¨Abbs who are these people and why are there here?¨ Nova scanned their faces trying to remember if she had met them before. The man with the face of an 11 year old stepped forward.

¨Its me the Doctor. I have come back for you after all these years. I have finally found you.¨ The Doctor said looking at her new face and she was looking at his. ¨You still have the tattoos? Nice.¨

¨Yea I keep them every regeneration, and why are you back now? Its not like you ever cared or came back to take me away from them, so whats changed?¨ Nova said accusingly glaring at the Doctor.

¨Whoa you never said she would be this hostile¨ The other man said sizing her up ¨Is she a threat?¨

¨No, she isn't a threat. Clara, Danny, meet Nova.¨ The Doctor said walking over to Nova. He started to give her a hug when she grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back.

¨She sure looks like a threat¨ Danny said watching.

¨Whats going on? I don´t understand.¨ Abby said.

¨I´ll explain it to her¨Clara offered walking over to Abby and taking her into a back room to talk.

¨What was that for?¨ The Doctor said. Rubbing his head.

¨I had forgotten every bad memory about my past and now you brought them back, so I had to do something in return. So whats new?¨ Nova said sitting on his knees.

¨I got married to River Song.¨ The Doctor said putting his hands under his head relaxing.

¨WHAT?¨Nova said slapping him across his 11 year old looking face.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Thanks for surviving my horrid writing for the third chapter of Family Relations. Enjoy!**

Nova pulled back her hand and whispered "I'm so sorry" To the Doctor and ran out. Nova ran to the Bullpen to hide. "DiNozzo! McGee! Come here right now!" Nova yelled to them, Tony stood up and sassed her "And what of we don't want to" Tim was contemplating weather to argue against her or to just go along with it. "Because Tony I can take you away and shove you onto a barren desert wasteland planet and leave you there to die SO I suggest that you help me." Nova said while head slapping him "Hey! I thought only Gibbs and Born were allowed to do that!" Tony protested rubbing the back of his head. "Well you were wrong I'm allowed to do it too." Nova said rummaging through Tim's desk. "There it is!" Nova said putting on a weird bracelet "My Vortex Manipulator." Tim and Tony looked at her like she was crazy. "It's complicated. Don't ask." Then Gibbs burst through the Bullpen. "Grab your gear." He saw Nova "Nova whatcha doing up here? Don't you have tests or something to run?" Nova put her hands behind her back. "Umm... yea Abby said she could handle it." Then suddenly the Doctor burst through the doors. "NOVA!" "Gotta Run Gibbs" Nova wiggles her fingers and runs to the elevators. Just before the doors close Nova yells "Missy says Hi! She wants to meet up one of these days!" She laughs as the doors close on him. Nova finished the elevator ride and stepped out to see Director Shepard waiting for her. "Nova who was the man with the face of an 11 year old doing in the building?" The Director asked Nova putting her hands on her hips. "It's complicated and ummm Timey-Wimey I just need some air." Nova said walking to the door.

 **(A/N) I wasn't sure how to spell Born's name so I underlined it**


	4. Authors Note5

Hey, guys its Lorelei, and I wanted to let you know that Family Relations might not ever be finished because I have found a more powerful love in Criminal Minds. My Criminal Minds fanfic Like Sisters will be uploaded to Wattpad and and possibly a few other sites/apps. I'm sorry that I

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few years, but I forgot my password and I, just recently got back onto the site, and yeah. So if you don't like me anymore that's ok I still love you guys

 **3**

 **-LT**


End file.
